the_hobbit_lotr_trilogiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Frodo Baggins
* Maura Labingi (Westron name) * The Hobbit |birthplace = Buckland |status = Alive |born = September 22, TA 2968 |died = Unknown, sailed west September 25, TA 3021 |species = Hobbit |gender = Male |hair = Brown |eyes = Blue |skin = Fair |family = Baggins Brandybuck Took |mother = Primula Brandybuck |father = Drogo Baggins |marital_status = Single |extended = Bilbo Baggins (adopted uncle/cousin once removed/second cousin) Mirabella Took Gorbadoc Brandybuck Fosco Baggins Ruby Bolger Gerontius Took Adamanta Chubb |occupation = Ring-bearer |culture = Shire-hobbits |affiliation = * Baggins family * Fellowship of the Ring |weapons = Sting |home = Bag End |first_appearance = The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring |final_appearance = The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey |count = 4 |portrayed_by = Elijah Wood |series = |alias(es) = |date_of_birth = |sailed_west = |grand-parents = |relatives = |hair_color = Brown |eye_color = Blue |hobbit_movies = |lotr_movies = |eye = Blue |age = 30's |allies = |enemies = }}'Frodo Baggins '''is the main protagonist of ''The Lord of the Rings ''trilogy, portrayed by Elijah Wood. Background Early Life Frodo was born September 22, TA 2968 to Primula Brandybuck and Drogo Baggins. At twelve years old, his parents drowned themselves in the Brandywine River. However, it is unknown what caused it. Some said Frodo's father had ate too much and his weight made him and his wife sink. Another version said Primula pushed Drogo in and Drogo pulled her in with him. Left orphaned, Frodo briefly lived in Brandy Hall, becoming friends with Merry and Pippin. Raised by Bilbo Bilbo Baggins later adopted Frodo as his nephew and raised him like a son in Bag End. His best friend became Samwise Gamgee, the son of his uncle's gardner. Physical appearance Frodo is a young Hobbit male who stands around the same height as Merry's and Sam's (notably slightly taller than Pippin). He stood in between 2'0" to 4'0" and typically had brown, curly hair and piercing blue eyes. Personality Traits Originally, Frodo used to be a care-free hobbit like most hobbits in the Shire, untouched by the evils of the world. As a child, due to being raised by his uncle, Bilbo, Frodo used to have an immense imagination, and an adventurous side, often pretending to be his uncle on his adventure with Thorin Oakenshield. Frodo was quite friendly, caring very deeply for his friends and family. He cherished his relationships with Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Gandalf. Though he spent most of the trilogy separated from the original members of the Fellowship, Frodo laughed with joy and excitement when they were reunited again. It is also shown that Frodo was deeply saddened by the fall of Gandalf and immensely shocked by Boromir's death and expressed grief. Being the eldest of the Hobbits, Frodo had been very careful and grows to have a sense of responsibility. For example, Frodo yelled for them to get off the road when he heard the Nazgûl coming down the road and made sure to use the alias, Mr. Underhill while they were in Bree. In another instance, when Frodo and his friends are staying at Weathertop, Frodo was also the only one of the four hobbits to yell at them to put the fire out, knowing full well it would lead the Nazgul to their location. With the safety of Middle-earth on the edge, Frodo had a sense of Honor and decided to take the ring to Mordor in order to save every free race from Sauron. Frodo was compassionate, showing pity for Gollum, something his uncle, Bilbo had done sixty years prior and treated him with kindness, up to the point that Gollum nearly redeemed himself. Sometimes, Frodo has exhibited some antagonistic sides to his character. The ring corrupted Frodo nearly more than other characters. In first appearance, in the Fellowship of the Ring novel, Frodo grows mad states he knows nothing of the burden he carried. He also nearly killed said friend when they are trying to put the ring in front of a Nazgul soldier before returning from his senses. This makes Gollum use Frodo's and Sam's friendship against each other, manipulated Frodo into thinking Sam had taken what was left of their rations. Frodo later realizes his mistakes and regrets his decision. However, Sam is worried Frodo is becoming possessive over the Ring. This is most likely shown when he rescues him and Frodo demands for the Ring back calmly, causing Sam to grow scarcely. Frodo also declares the ring to be his and puts it on his finger. Frodo also thought of falling of the cliff to save the ring, but chose Sam over the Ring, breaking his possessive streak over the One Ring. However, it immensely caused him pain to have the Ring, as he wanted it gone. Appearances ''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring Gandalf and Frodo reunite after an unknown period, where Frodo tells Gandalf that he suspects Bilbo is hiding something from him. Later when his uncle disappears on his 111th birthday, Frodo is given Bag End and all of Bilbo's possessions, including the ring he found in Gollum's cave. A few nights later, Gandalf reveals the history behind the magic ring. Accompanied by his gardener and best friend, Samwise "Sam" Gamgee, who Gandalf caught eavesdropping in the bushes, Gandalf tells them to meet him at the inn of the Prancing Pony. During their adventure to Bree, Frodo's cousins, Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck and Peregrin "Pippin" Took join them after catching them staealing Farmer Maggot's crops. The four hobbits are rushed to Bree after being pursued by the Nazgûl and run to the Prancing Pony. After Pippin foolishly blurts that Frodo is a Baggins, a strange figure who has been watching them kidnaps Frodo but reveals he is a friend of Gandalf's to Frodo and his companions. When Aragorn leaves them for the night on Weathertop, Frodo is stabbed by the Witch-king of Angmar and poisoned by the Morgul blade. However, due to the combined efforts of Elrond and Arwen (who helped him get to Rivendell), Frodo is saved by Lord Elrond himself. During the council of Elrond, Frodo yells that he will take the Ring to Mordor, which causes eight companions to swear to protect Frodo on the quest. After Saruman interferes on the quest, Frodo proclaims they will go through the mines of Moria. However, Pippin inadvertently wakes up the Orcs and the Balrog, Durin's Bane. They lose Gandalf in the process after he falls protecting the company. While they are in Lothlorien, Galadriel teaches Frodo what it means to be a Ringbearer: that he must carry the Ring on his own but tells him that he can change the course of the future. After Boromir tries to take the Ring from Frodo, he runs and tells Aragorn to look after his friends, especially Sam as a battle ensues between the Fellowship and the Uruk Hai. As he leaves, Frodo proclaims he is going to Mordor alone, but Sam accompanies him and Frodo accepts his companion as they make their way into Moria. The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers Frodo and Sam continue their way to Mordor to destroy the One Ring, however, he had a recurring nightmare where he relived Gandalf's fall in Moria at the hands of the Balrog. However, he is suddenly awoken. Sam quickly went to check up on Frodo, who assured her was fine and that it was just a dream. The duo try to find their way through the canyons. However, Frodo began realizing that they were lost and had a feeling that they were not alone. Frodo and Sam are attacked by Gollum, who had attempted to take the Ring back but Frodo easily overpowers. The next morning, Frodo and Sam discuss what to do with Gollum: either leave him or take him with them. Frodo decides that they need a guide to Mordor and feels sympathy towards Gollum and has the former Hobbit join them, much to Sam's chagrin. Gollum leads the hobbits through the Dead Marshes, where a great battle between Elves and Orcs took place. Frodo is drawn to the lake due to the Ring's influence and suddenly falls into the water and nearly drowns when one of the ghosts try reaching out for him, but Gollum pulls him out. During the night, Frodo sees Gollum talking to himself and begins reaching out to him, and calls him Sméagol, his original first name. However, they are interrupted when the Witch-king of Angmar and his Fell-beast arrive. Frodo felt the influence of the Witch-king's blade from the wound he suffered last year. The group realizes that the servants of Mordor are searching for them. The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Frodo Baggins and his companions, Gollum and Sam continue their way into Mordor. One night, Frodo awakes to Sam and Gollum fighting, but Frodo stops the duo from fighting. Sam tries warning Frodo that Gollum plans to have them killed, but blinded, Frodo does not believe him and insists that Sam stay by his side. On their way up the stairs of Cirith Ungol, Frodo's ring calls him to Minas Morgul, but he is stopped by Sam and Gollum. Later that night, Frodo and Sam get into a fight, especially after Frodo believes that Sam is trying to get the Ring for himself. Gollum tries tricking Frodo into going into Shelob's lair, causing Frodo to almost get killed. Shelob paralyzes him, and Sam comes to Frodo's rescue, but believes him to be dead and takes Sting and the One Ring, but Frodo is actually alive and taken to the Tower in Mordor. Sam later rescues him, and they both make their way to Mount Doom, but they are intercepted by Gollum, who survived the fall from earlier and bites off one of Frodo's fingers. They both fall, but Sam catches Frodo before they leave, and they are left unconscious but saved by Gandalf. They return home, and Frodo attends Sam's wedding to Rose. He finishes his story in Red Book of Westmarch, which would later be adapted into the Thain's Book. Frodo departs from the country with Gandalf, Bilbo, Lady Galadriel, Lords Elrond and Celeborn and gives off tearful goodbyes to Pippin, Merry and Sam. The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Frodo's final appearance is An Unexpected Journey. Frodo only appears in the beginning. He goes to his uncle with the mail and notices Bilbo's portrait when he was younger. Before he can look at it further, Bilbo takes his portrait back and tells Frodo to keep off his Red book, as it's not ready for reading. He then goes on to explain that everyone is coming to the party, except the Sackville-Bagginses. Frodo reveals he is beginning to worry about Bilbo, as he has become odd and unsociable. Bilbo denies it and tells Frodo to hang a "no admittance" sign. As Frodo does, he tells his uncle he is going to wait at East Farthing Woods to surprise Gandalf. Images Frodo Baggins/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hobbits Category:Fellowship of the Ring members‏‎ Category:Protagonists Category:Baggins family Category:Took family Category:Brandybuck family Category:The Lord of the Rings (film series) characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King characters Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey characters Category:The Hobbit (film series) characters Category:Major characters (The Lord of the Rings) Category:Minor Characters (The Hobbit)